Un moment de convivialité
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Le plus beau cadeau qu'Oscar lui fit, ce fut celui de la chaleur humaine.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : Le plus beau cadeau qu'Oscar lui fit, ce fut celui de la chaleur humaine.

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction était ma participation au concours de Noël 2017 pour le forum Lady-Oscar André. Nous devions choisir entre six sujets, titrer la fanfiction, la finir, placer au moins trois personnages d'une liste établie ( Alain, Fersen, Lasalle, Guéménée, Bouillé ) et utiliser au moins deux mots d'une liste établie ( bougie, chat, magie, neige, praline, Père Noël, repas, fête, rêve, gel, adoucir, embrasser, surprise, cheminée, illuminer, renne ) que ce soit au singulier, au pluriel, au masculin, au féminin, conjugué ou non. J'ai choisi le premier sujet, placé trois des cinq personnages et utilisé tous les mots.

 **Un moment de convivialité**

\- J'ai pris la liberté d'inviter Alain pour le réveillon et le jour de Noël, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Dit André

Oscar, son vieux mais fidèle chat noir sur les genoux, secoua la tête, pour marquer son approbation. La vie d'Alain avait été chaotique depuis le suicide de sa sœur Diane. Sa mère était morte de chagrin peu après et il se retrouvait seul. Les fêtes de fin d'année avaient le don de faire resurgir le côté âcre et pesant de la solitude chez certaines personnes et malgré leurs différends, Oscar ne souhaitait pas cette douleur à Alain. Il était bourru certes, mais pas méchant. Si passer les fêtes avec eux pouvait adoucir son chagrin, elle était plus que volontaire, afin que, l'espace de quelques instants, son cauchemar puisse se transformer en rêve. Un rêve doux-amer sans doute, mais au moins, un rêve qui ne lui ferait plus bouillir le sang de rage et d'impuissance.

\- Fersen sera également de la partie. L'informa Oscar. La reine l'avait invité à passer Noël avec la famille royale mais craignant les quolibets, il a décliné. D'ailleurs André, Lasalle est également seul pour les fêtes. Peut-être pourrions nous étendre notre invitation ?  
\- Quelle excellente idée, Oscar !  
\- Père sera content de nous savoir entouré. Ce voyage inattendu vers Arras l'a énervé au plus haut point.

En effet, le Général avait eu la mauvaise surprise d'entendre que sa propriété d'Arras avait été en partie endommagée par un incendie volontaire, une surprise hélas prévisible en ces temps troublés.

\- C'est Grand-Mère qui va pester, devoir préparer unrepas de fête pour une telle assemblée !  
\- Allons bon, André, tu ne te souviens donc pas des repas de Noël où les six enfants Jarjayes étaient réunis autour de leurs parents, avec maris et enfants ?  
\- Ah oui, tu as raison !

Le duo eut un rire en repensant à ces bon souvenirs.

 _XXXXX_

\- Je ne saurais comment vous remercier, Commandant ! Vous illuminez mon Noël ! C'est le premier que je passe seul, loin des miens ! Dit Lasalle en saluant Oscar

\- Ravie de vous faire plaisir. Venez. Bien entendu, vous connaissez Alain. Voici aussi mon ami, le comte Axel de Fersen.

\- Oh ! C'est donc vous, le fameux Fersen ?!

Le suédois eut un sourire aimable, presque rieur.

\- Eh oui, la vérité est bien en-dessous de la légende ! Plaisanta-t-il

Grand-Mère invita les jeunes gens à se mettre à table, une table installée près de la cheminée pour l'occasion. La neige tombait depuis plusieurs jours déjà et il faisait terriblement froid si on n'était pas près d'un point de chauffage. Le gel était d'ailleurs particulièrement traître et mauvais pour les fers des chevaux. Les flammes des bougies ondulaient doucement. Alain demeurait le plus silencieux des convives. Oh, il était bien heureux de ne pas passer Noël seul et venant d'Oscar, il savait que c'était plus dû à son bon cœur qu'à de la pitié. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à passer les fêtes avec l'amant supposé de la reine de France. Et il devait admettre que, s'il avait été une femme, il serait tombé amoureux de Fersen. Il s'était attendu à un homme pédant, hautain. Hans Axel von Fersen, de son nom non francisé, était au contraire un homme simple, érudit certes mais modeste, et la chaleur avec laquelle il avait embrassé les joues d'André, l'amabilité avec laquelle il avait accueilli Lasalle n'étaient pas feintes pour le plaisir de ses hôtes. Il était sincèrement heureux d'être là. C'était la magie de ce cœur particulièrement unique qui avait touché celle que le peuple français appelait avec dédain « l'Autrichienne ».

\- Vous mangerez en notre compagnie, n'est-ce pas, Grand-Mère ? Demanda le noble dans un français impeccable où un léger accent trahissait sa nationalité

\- Oui Grand-Mère, joins-toi à nous ! Enchérit André

La vieille femme acquiesça, touchée.

\- Dites, Monsieur de Fersen, est-ce vrai que vous avez combattu en Amérique ? S'enquit Lasalle

\- Oui, pendant plusieurs années même !

\- Fêtent-ils Noël de la même manière que nous ?

L'homme sourit.

\- Pas tout à fait. Oh, bien sûr, ils respectent les principes religieux. Ils ont une messe à minuit, ils montent une crèche, mais ils ont une espèce de petite fable pour faire rêver leurs enfants, pour les inciter à être bien sages toute l'année.

Voyant son interlocuteur captivé, il poursuivit :

\- Pour les enfants américains, il existe un être un peu surnaturel mais plein d'une grande bonté, que l'on appelle le Père Noël. Cet homme vit au Pôle Nord, avec sa compagne et une armée de petits lutins qui fabriquent des jouets, distribués dans la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre dans le monde entier. Seuls les enfants sages retrouvent des cadeaux au pied de leur sapin le matin de Noël.

\- Mais comment livre-t-il tous ces cadeaux ?!

\- C'est là le plus cocasse ! Il a un traîneau magique, tirés par des rennes volants ! Le plus célèbre s'appelle Rudolf, il a la truffe rouge cerise ! Mais le plus drôle, c'est que le Père Noël passe par les cheminées pour déposer ses paquets !

La table se mit à rire. Alain pensa à sa pauvre sœur disparue. Combien elle aurait aimé cette histoire ! Il pouvait la voir, racontant cette légende à ses propres enfants, pour les faire patienter avant le jour béni de la naissance de Jésus Christ. Il voyait sa mère non loin, ainsi que lui même, près du feu, regardant avec bienveillance les plus jeunes, les embrassant avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher. Cela faisait mal, il l'admettait, pourtant la douceur qu'il en tirait était plus grande encore.

\- Avez-vous d'autres coutumes américaines dans votre catalogue d'histoires, Monsieur de Fersen ? Demanda alors Alain

Il venait de surprendre tout le monde, il n'avait quasiment pas parlé de la soirée, même si personne ne lui en tenait rigueur à cause de la terrible épreuve qu'il devait traverser.

\- Eh bien, je peux vous raconter l'histoire derrière le jour de Thanksgiving.

 _XXXXX_

Minuit sonna et tout le monde se souhaita un joyeux Noël. Alain sortit soudain un petit paquet brillant de sa poche.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose, Commandant. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas venir sans un cadeau pour votre anniversaire.

\- Cela me touche énormément Alain, merci !

Elle l'ouvrit et ses yeux pétillèrent à la vue du contenu.

\- Oh ! Des pralines ! Comment avez-vous su que j'en raffolais ?! S'exclama-t-elle

\- J'ai demandé à André pardi.

Elle sourit et le remercia à nouveau, avant de décider de partager ses sucreries avec ses convives. Lasalle était plus que ravi, n'en ayant jamais goûté de sa vie.

\- Mes amis ! Lança Fersen. Un toast à notre chère Oscar ! Un très bon anniversaire et un grand merci pour ce merveilleux moment que vous nous offrez !

\- Oh oui ! Un bon anniversaire et un joyeux Noël! Ajouta André

\- Oh, si j'avais su que c'était votre anniversaire, Commandant, j'aurais apporté quelque chose ! S'excusa Lasalle, penaud

\- T'inquiète donc pas, une fois rentrés, on organisera une petite sauterie pour le commandant, on demandera aux copains ! Le rassura Alain

Les verres chantèrent lors du léger choc et alors qu'il buvait son champagne, ou vin de champagne comme disaient les nobles, Alain se dit qu'il avait bien fait d'accepter l'invitation d'André.

Le premier Noël sans aucune famille à ses côtes, un Noël qu'il s'était imaginé dur et cruel, avait été peut-être particulier, mais il avait été rempli de joie et de bonne humeur.

C'était sans aucun doute ce que Diane aurait voulu pour lui en ce jour de fête.

 **FIN**


End file.
